Bleach: Gender-Swapped Hell!
by JetAndKaiki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has always been able to see ghosts, but this ability doesn't change her life nearly as much as her close encounter with Rukia Kuchiki, a soul reaper and member of the mysterious Soul Society. Did I just write the first sentence of the summary of BLEACH? Only changing two small words? Yes. Yes, I did. And those two little words should explain everything...


**2:23 AM, Friday: Karakura Town…**

A door opened, high in the sky, releasing a black butterfly. Out of a bright light, a lithe man with black hair and amethyst eyes stepped out, a sword on his hip. He pulled some paper out of his black top, opening it with a snap of his wrist.

"I feel it here," the man said to himself, studying the paper. "Strange… I sense enormous spiritual energy…"

And so fell the sword of fate…

* * *

It was a peaceful evening. The sun was just starting to set over Karakura Town, making the river sparkle beautifully. On one seemingly innocent street in a neighborhood of this lovely city, we find a bottle tipped over. The setting light glints off the water, shinning on the daisies.

A high school girl is standing near the bottle, her bag slung over one shoulder. Her shirt is open slightly, showing a hint of cleavage and her skirt is longer than most, but still too short to be that of a Yankee. Though, if you look at her hair, you would still think she _was _a Yankee. Bright orange and slightly spiky, the girl had it pulled back into a high messy pony-tail. On what would normally be considered a pretty face, her orange brows were drawn into a scowl over chocolate eyes and her lips were pulled into a snarl.

In front of the girl are a group of men, looking severely pissed off. Skateboards lay abandoned around them and one man was out cold on the ground. "What the…?!" one man shouts. "You come here, stomp Li'l Yama in the face, and order us out like we was dogs?!"

"You little bitch!" another adds, "Got a death-wish? Speak!"

The girl's eye brow twitches slightly.

"Say something, you…"

She kicked the speaker in the face, effectively shutting him up, if giving the others a slight peek under her skirt. (Her shorts did protect her modestly, you little perverts…)

"Lord Buddha…" one prayed while another man said, "She dropped Li'l Toshi!"

"This is messed up… Real messed up… That's one blood-thirsty berry head."

"That chick's a total stone-cold psycho! Mess with her, and she'll _kill _you!"

"_Shut up!_" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted, slamming her foot into the man on the ground's back. "All of you chumps," she growled, pointing at the spilt bottle, "Look at that!"

"Question one!" she continued abruptly, making the rest of the men jerk to attention. "What's that?! You, smelly lookin' dude! You tell me!" She pointed at one of the men, a crazy grin on her face.

"Huh? M-me…?" the man said shakily, pointing at himself, thinking, _smelly? _"Umm… An offering for some dead kid?"

"Check out the brain on smelly!" The girl kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Li'l Mitch!" Smelly's friend called out, only to be interrupted by Ichigo.

"Question two!" Ichigo yelled, then softened slightly as the men fawned over their latest fallen comrade. "Why is that vase… lying on its side?"

_Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki: 15 Years Old_

_Hair: Orange_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Occupation: High School Student_

"Dat's 'cuz," one man whispered, "We knocked it over with our skate… boards?"

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked softly.

_Special Skill… _

Then her face darkened and a bloody child appeared behind her.

_She can see ghosts. _

Pointing at the girl, Ichigo shouted, "Then you better apologize to _her_, hadn't you?!"

The two remaining men screamed like little girls and started to run away, calling over their shoulders, "We're sorry! We're sorry! Don't hurt us! We'll never do it again!"

"Heh," Ichigo breathed disgustedly. "I don't think they'll be back." Turning to the girl, she continued, "Sorry for using you like that."

"That's okay. I asked you to get rid of 'em," she said sweetly, the chain in her chest rattling slightly. "I was glad to help."

Turning to leave, Ichigo said, "I'll bring—fresh flowers soon."

"Okay," the girl said smiling. "Thank you. Now I can rest peacefully."

"No problem." Ichigo waved over her shoulder as she walked. "Yeah, you rest in peace."

* * *

_It's true. Ichigo can see and talk with ghosts. Her family runs the local clinic. They're entrusted with the lives of the living. She thinks there might be some connection there. She was born with the ability to see the souls of the dearly departed. But that doesn't cut her any slack at home…_

"I'm home," Ichigo said almost sadly, opening the door to her house.

"You're late!" her mother shouted, kicking her in the face. "Do you know what time it is, delinquent?! Dinner in this house is at seven o'clock sharp every night!"

"Bitch!" Ichigo shouted, jumping up and shoving her face in her mothers. Veins were popping out on both of their faces. "Is that how you treat your daughter who just helped a ghost find peace?!"

"No excuses!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted back. "The rules of my house are iron! You break 'em, you gotta bleed!"

"Or maybe you want to rub it in my face that you can see ghosts and I can't?! Why can't I have the gift?! Why?!"

"Shut up! I didn't ask for it!"

The sounds of their argument were accompanied by the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, floated into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, Ichigo's little brothers were staring at the door. One, the one with blonde hair and serving rice, looked worried. The other, with black hair and chopsticks in his mouth, looked bored.

"Please stop fighting!" the blonde one, Yuzu, called out. "Dinner's getting cold."

"Let them fight, Yuzu," the other, Karin, stated. "Leaves more for us."

"YOUR RULES ARE WAY TO STRICT!" Ichigo shouted, pointing at Isshin. "DECENT MOTHERS DON"T MAKE THEIR TEENAGE DAUGHTERS BE HOME BY SEVEN!"

"Whoa!" Yuzu said suddenly. "Ichigo, I think you have a new friend haunting you."

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, spinning around and deepening her scowl at a floating man in glasses. "Geez, when did you…? I EXORCISE ONE AND ANOTHER LATCHES ONTO ME! CRAP!"

"She sees them, talks to them, touches them, and channels them," Karin said, looking bored as he gazed over at his elder sister. "A quadruple threat. Must be a pain, Strawberry, to be in such high demand."

"But, you know," his twin added, "We're bound to be a little envious of you, Ichigo. They're just blurry shapes to me. I would love to see one clearly."

"Not me." Subtle is not a word one can use to describe Karin Kurosaki. "I don't believe in ghosts."

"Huh?" Yuzu sounded just as confused as he looked. "But you see them too, Karin! Only Daddy can't!"

"Dummy," Karin stated. "I'm in permanent denial. If I refuse to believe in them, it's like they don't exist."

It was almost like a shower of ice was thrown over the ghost, who had tears stream down his face. Even Yuzu looked a little shocked at his twin's statement.

"So," Karin continued as if nothing happened. "Here's my latest plan. 'Want to flirt with ghosts while being caressed by the first breeze of summer? A limited engagement for the month of May, Karuizawa ghost picnic.'"

"Cherry blossom watching was last month, right?" Yuzu asked.

"Dammit, Karin!" Ichigo yelled, turning to glare at her little brothers. "You're not making money off my grief! I'm not a freak show!"

"Dropped your guard!" Isshin shouted triumphantly, landing on her daughter. She looked confused when Ichigo didn't move. But that didn't last for long. Ichigo abruptly stood up, throwing her mother off.

_For real… Ichigo had been able to see ghosts for as long as she could remember. She saw the dead as well as she saw the living. So…_

"That's it! I'm going to bed!" Ichigo called out, stomping up the stairs.

"Oh! Ichigo!" Yuzu called after his sister.

"She left," Karin told him. "It's your fault, Mom."

"What'd I do?!" Isshin asked, suddenly the picture of innocence.

"Ichigo's been under a lot of pressure lately!" Yuzu admonished his mother. "She told me more ghosts than ever have been haunting her. She's fed up!"

"What?!" Isshin looked shocked. "She talks about stuff like that with you?!"

"I'll take some supper to her room later," Yuzu decided.

"That girl—Why doesn't she come to _me _with her problems?!" Isshin sounded upset.

"Are you serious?" Karin deadpanned. "I wouldn't bring my problems to you either. You're over 40, yet possess the emotional maturity of a pre-schooler."

Isshin gasped in shock, then fell on a random poster on the wall of a smiling blond man. Across the top, it read, 'Masaki Forever.' "Aw… Father… Maybe it's because they've hit puberty, but our sons treat me like dirt… What should I do?!" Isshin sobbed.

"First, take down that stupid memorial picture," Karin mumbled.

_The existence of soul reapers…_

Ichigo slammed her door, the plaque that read '15' rattling. "Geez," she growled to herself. "Why is my family so weird?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked farther into her room, but was distracted by a dark movement. "A black swallowtail butterfly?" she asked, her face softening in shock. "Where'd it come from?"

_Had never crossed her mind…_

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as a samurai-like, raven-haired man _stepped out of the wall _above her desk.

"What the…?" Ichigo started, leaning back against her closet. The man ignored her, his amethyst eyes staring straight ahead. He landed on the floor softly and walked forward. "It's close…!" he said to himself, completely ignoring Ichigo.

And our little Strawberry just couldn't handle that.

She kicked the man in the back, her chocolate eyes wide and a vein popping on her cheek. "HOW'S THAT FOR CLOSE, JERK?!" she screamed. "PSH! Pretty cocky for a burglar, ain't'cha?!" Ichigo pointed at the surprised man sprawled on the floor. "What's close?! The safe? Is that burglar-speak or something?!"

"You…" the samurai-man stared up at Ichigo. "You can _see _me?! And… you _kicked _me!"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, clamming down. "Stop yammering! Heck yeah I can see you…"

"Quiet, Girl!" Isshin shouted, appearing seemingly out of no where. "Stop jumping around up here!" She kneed Ichigo in the back.

Isshin's daughter roundhouse kicked her mother in the face. "How can I be quiet when I'm subduing intruders?!" Ichigo screamed, upset again. "Look at this! Where's our home security?!"

"Huh? Look at who?" Isshin scratched her cheek, her chocolate eyes confused. "What?

"Eh?" Ichigo asked, jerking her thumb behind her. "The dude in the samurai gear…"

"It's no use," samurai-guy stated. "Normal people cannot see me. I'm a…" he paused for dramatic effect, staring blandly at Ichigo. "Soul reaper."

* * *

Somewhere in Karakura Town, near a spilt bottle of daisies… blood splashed on the ground. It dripped from the jowls of a monster as the sounds of tearing flesh filled the night. "Near…" the monster growled in a weird voice. "Much spirit energy… near by…"

The body—or, rather, what was left of the body—of a dead little girl hit the ground with a sickening wet thump…

* * *

"That's your story? You're a soul reaper, and…" Ichigo said, while bellow her, Isshin complained to her sons. "You came all the way from this _Soul Society _thing… to vanquish an evil spirit. That makes sense…"

Ichigo stood up, abruptly throwing an imaginary table. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" she shouted.

"What?!" the samurai-man, this _soul reaper_, asked, surprised. "You insolent… You can see ghosts, yet you do not believe in soul reapers?"

"Of course not," Ichigo stated in a normal voice. "I've never seen a soul reaper before. I don't believe _anything _until I see it with my own peepers."

Ichigo started shoving the "soul reaper" away by the head, making a vein pop out on his head. "Since Mom couldn't see you, you're probably not living… but go play 'soul reaper' somewhere else! Got that, you little snot?"

"You dare speak that way to me?" the man said in a low voice, ignoring the fact that Ichigo, though a woman, was a good inch taller than him. "Binding spell, the first! Sai!" he shouted abruptly, pointing two fingers at Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped in shock as her arms were jerked behind her and held there by some invisible force. Ichigo called out in pain several times, loosing her balance and falling to the floor. The samurai-man placed his foot on Ichigo's hip, ignoring the fact that the girl's skirt had ridden up slightly.

"Heh heh," the man chuckled. "It is useless to struggle! This is _kidou, _the demon way. A high-level spell only soul reapers can cast!"

The man smirked down at Ichigo, resting his arm on his knee. "Despite my appearance, I have lived _ten _of your lives! Yet you dare call me 'little snot?' I would kill an insolent fool like you, but the provisional spirit law forbids unauthorized executions."

Ichigo growled as she struggled to get up. "Freakin' wannabe samurai…" she hissed.

"I will let you off with a minor case of paralysis this time. Be grateful, _little snot_!"

"And this…" Ichigo gasped as he unsheathed his sword.

"W-wait…!" Ichigo shouted as the samurai-man swung his sword down… only to place the hilt against the forehead of the soul that had been haunting Ichigo. "Wha…?"

"No…" the soul gasped. "I… don't want to go to Hell!"

"Do not presume," the man stated. "What awaits you is not hell. It is the Soul Society. Unlike Hell…" the man removed his sword, leaving a small print. "It is a restful place."

The soul was engulfed in a bright blue light, and disappeared completely. All that was left of the ghost was a single, black swallowtail butterfly….

"What…" Ichigo stared over at where the ghost had been in shock. "What happened? Where's the ghost?"

"I sent him to the soul society," the soul reaper said, standing up. "I preformed a _konsou. _The soul funeral. You call it 'passing on' in your language. It is one of the duties of a soul reaper."

Ichigo was glaring across the room, not looking at the soul reaper. "To ask if you believe me or not…" he continued, "...no longer seems necessary. I will explain so that even a brat like you can understand. Be silent and listen.

"Now…," the soul reaper held up two fingers. "In this realm, there are two types of souls…" A picture of a bunny with the word 'whole' written under it, surrounded by hearts, was held up. "The first type are the 'wholes,' the normal spirits. The ghosts you know are of this type." A picture of a bear with the word 'hollow' written under it, surrounded by lightning, was held up this time. "Now, the other type… we call 'hollows.' Hollows attack the living and the dead indiscriminately, and devour their souls. Hollows are 'evil spirits'."

The soul reaper stared at Ichigo, his hands on the notebook in front of him. "Any questions so far?" he asked, his face a mask of absolute seriousness.

"Hmm," Ichigo said, thinking as she stared at the soul reaper from her awkward position on the floor. "Why do your drawings suck so bad?"

The soul reaper stood up and drew a mustache on Ichigo in his marker before turning around. "Hey!" Ichigo screamed. "What the…? You took advantage of my helplessness!" she accused.

Flinging the marker up and down, the soul reaper said, "Let us continue… Mademoiselle General." The soul reaper pulled out his notepad again. "We soul reapers have two principle duties…" Holding up a picture of a bunny 'whole' with an arrow pointing towards a bubble labeled 'soul society' with 'konsou' written in the middle, he stated, "First, to conduct _wholes _to the Soul Society by means of _konsou_…" He held up a different picture of a bear 'ex'd out with 'kapow!' written next it. "And second… to vaporize hollows. Which is my mission now."

Wiping her mustache off on the floor, Ichigo made a noise of confusion. "Hang on. You mean there's a hollow around here now?" she asked, a slight smudge by the corner of her mouth.

"There is," the soul reaper answered simply.

"Are you stupid?!" Ichigo shouted. "Don't stand there yapping! Go vaporize it!"

A small sweatdrop appeared on the soul reaper's cheek. "Actually, that is…" he said, evadingly looking away. "I have not been able to sense its presence for some time now."

"Wha…" Ichigo blurted in shock. "Why not? What's the…"

A loud, strange sound—almost a mix between a scream and a roar—silenced Ichigo. _Ahh! _Ichigo thought, her eyes wide. _What was… that? _"Like some force obstructing my senses…" the soul reaper said, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey!" Ichigo called to catch the man's attention. "Hey, soul reaper!" The man turned to Ichigo unconcerned and asked what was wrong. "What's wrong?!" Ichigo shouted. "That blood-curdling howl? What was that?"

"Blood-curdling howl?" the soul reaper repeated. "Maybe…" The soul reaper was cut off by another, louder howl. _I heard it! _The soul reaper thought. _That was… the cry of a hollow! But… it's like I'm hearing it through some unseen filter. What is it I'm sensing? But how could… _He glanced at Ichigo, who was lying on the floor, still, and staring up at the soul reaper. This _one… have heard the howl before I sensed it?_

There was a crash and a scream, startling the soul reaper from his thoughts. "That was Yuzu!" Ichigo said, worried for his little brothers. The soul reaper running caught his attention. "Hey! Where you going?! That horrible noise was the howl of a hollow?!"

"Yes!" the soul reaper shouted at the door. "I'm going to kill it! Stay here!"

"Hold up!" Ichigo yelled, sitting up slightly. "That's my family being attacked! Undo your spell! NOW!"

"Don't be a fool!" the soul reaper admonished. "There is nothing you can do! You'll only succeed in adding to the body count! BE QUIET AND LEAVE THIS TO ME! UNDERSTAND?!" Not waiting for an answer, the soul reaper turned and opened the door, only to feel a burst of spirit energy. "What…" he murmured out loud, thinking, _This spirit energy?! I did not sense it until now… WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! _

"I-Ichigo…" a small voice said, catching both of their attention, "Are you okay…?"

"KARIN!" Ichigo shouted, seeing her little brother bloody and crawling on the floor.

"Good," Karin said, giving his sister a small smile, "it hasn't come this way… It happened so fast… Mom's back exploded and she fell… Then it went for me and Yuzu… so fast… I thought… had to warn… Ichigo… What is it…? I didn't get a good look… I don't think Mom and Yuzu could see it… Ichigo… Hurry… Before it finds you… Run…"

Ichigo's mouth tightened in a grimace and her scowl deepened as she watched her little brother fall to the floor. "It's okay," the soul reaper said. "He just passed out."

The soul reaper heard sounds of a struggle and turned around, only to be met with surprise. Ichigo was struggling against her bonds… and managing to stand up slightly.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" the soul reaper yelled at Ichigo. "STOP! No human's strength is enough to break the _kidou_!" Ichigo's eyes were filled with determination as she screamed, pulling at the invisible bonds holding her. "If you force it, your soul will…" the soul reaper stopped as a loud _snap _echoed in the room…

And Ichigo stood up, completely unharmed and with no sign of the _kidou_…

The soul reaper stared in shock as the girl ran past him. _Impossible! _He thought as the girl grabbed a baseball bat. _She broke the _kidou _by her own power?! _The look on Ichigo's face was pure determination. _THAT CANNOT BE!_

"Wait!" the soul reaper called out as the girl ran out of her room and down the stairs. _What is she…? _

_Yuzu! _Ichigo thought as she ran. _Mom! _Her feet slammed loudly as she reached the bottom. The room was trashed and her mom lay in a bloody heap on the ground. During her first sweep of the room, Ichigo couldn't find Yuzu… And then she saw the giant hole in the wall…

The monster silhouetted in it…

The masked monster screamed, turning to look at Ichigo. _It… _Ichigo thought in horror. _It's a… Hollow! _The hollow advanced towards Ichigo, but she couldn't move. _When he said _evil spirit_, I thought it'd look human… _Ichigo thought, _but it's a monster! _She felt her body start to shake and grabbed her arm. _This is bad! Really bad! Why am I shaking?! I'm not afraid of that thing! I've seen tons of ghosts! It's just another one!_

Ichigo's blood ran cold when she saw what was in the monster's hand… A small body, slightly bloody… that could only be…

"YUZU!" Ichigo screamed her brother's name.

"…Ichigo…?" he replied weakly, turning his head to look at his sister.

Ichigo gripped her bat tightly and ran towards the hollow, screaming a battle cry. The monster punched Ichigo with one large hand, sending the girl flying into the wall. Panting, she looked down to see that her bat was broken. The hollow made a noise and stood above her, swinging its arm down… Only to have it cut off by the soul reaper.

As he was flying to the ground, his amethyst eyes met Ichigo's amber ones. The monster screamed in pain and dropped Yuzu. Ichigo screamed his name and ran forward to catch her brother before he hit the ground. "Yuzu! You okay?!" Ichigo called shrilly, gently shaking her brother.

"Stay calm, Girl!" the soul reaper shouted above Ichigo. "The hollow has not eaten any of your family's souls yet!"

"It hasn't?" Ichigo asked, calming slightly.

"Not even the soul of your mother… who lies on the floor!"

"Wait! You said the hollows attack people to eat their souls?!" Ichigo shouted at the soul reaper. "So why'd that thing attack my family…"

"Hollows are drawn to high levels of spirit energy," the soul reaper explained. "But they also attack opportunistically."

"What's that mean?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I have never known a human who could see a soul reaper," the soul reaper stated, not looking at the girl. "Or break a binding spell before… I have never heard of a human with so much spirit energy…" The soul reaper glanced back at Ichigo. "I believe he was looking… for you!"

Ichigo let out a loud noise of surprise, but couldn't say anything as the hollow had recovered and was howling again. "What?! He was after me?!" Ichigo's hair fell in her face, shadowing it from the soul reaper. "All this… was 'cause of _me_?! My mom's dying over there… Karin… and Yuzu bleeding… All of this…:

The hollow reared up behind the soul reaper as he said, "What… that is not what I meant…"

The hollow batted the small soul reaper out of the way. "Soul reaper!' Ichigo called in shock.

She stood up and glared at the monster. "I've had enough… of you!" she shouted, gritting her teeth.

The soul reaper sat up and rubbed his head, letting out a small groan. "I failed to guard my flank… how careless…" he mumbled. "Shameful…" Then his attention was caught by the girl facing down the monster.

"Hey… ugly," Ichigo called, a crazy smirk on her face. "You want my soul?" The hollow stared at Ichigo as she jerked a thumb at herself. "THEN FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! FORGET THE OTHERS! IT'S ME YOU WANT! SO KILL ME!"

"You fool!" the soul reaper shouted, rushing towards Ichigo, along with the hollow.

The hollow screamed and Ichigo's eyes widened as a dark shadow flashed in between her and the monster. Blood spurted out around the soul reaper and the hollow. Ichigo made a noise of confusion as the hollow pulled back and the soul reaper fell to his knees.

"Soul reaper!" Ichigo yelled as he fell face-first to the ground.

Wheezing, the soul reaper ground out, "You… fool…" The soul reaper glared up at Ichigo. "Fool," he continued. "Did you think it would be over if you gave him your soul…? Then you are a fool!"

Ichigo crouched down in front of the injured soul reaper. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to…"

"I fear… I cannot console you," the soul reaper stated, trying to sit up. "I am too badly injured to fight it… It is a matter of time… until we all become its food."

Ichigo ground her teeth together. _It's all my fault! We're all going to die! _She clenched her fists tightly and almost didn't hear the soul reaper when he said, "Do you wish to save your family?"

Ichigo grunted in surprise. "Just tell me how! I'll do anything!" she shouted. "Tell me!"

"There is a way… I should say," the soul reaper said slowly, "There's only _one _way…" He raised his sword and pointed it at the girl, the moonlight glistening on the sharp blade. "You must… become a soul reaper!"

Ichigo stared at him in shock. "What…" she shouted. "What're you talking about?! I can't be a…"

"You can!" the soul reaper interrupted. "Place the point of my _zanpakutou_, ghost-cutter, over your heart… and I will infuse you with half of my soul reaper powers… My dark force!" The soul reaper stared somberly at Ichigo. "You will temporarily have the powers of a soul reaper… to give you a chance against the hollow."

The hollow roared, recovering from its wound. "Are you sure… you can do something like that?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I do not know," the soul reaper stated simply. "Perhaps, because your soul is so powerful, but… The chance of success is low, and… if you fail, we die! BUT THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! NOR TIME TO PONDER IT."

Ichigo felt her heart pounding against her chest and sweat beading on her forehead. "Ichigo…" the soft voice of her brother shocked Ichigo. "Where are you… Ichigo…"

"Yuzu," Ichigo said, softly looking at her brother. "Is he having a bad dream?"

"Don't come… Danger… run… Ichigo…"

The words made her blood run cold. _This is so bad! _Ichigo thought. _My brothers… worrying about me when they were in danger! To consider my own safety now… _Ichigo clenched her fists tightly to her side. _I'd have to be a real bitch to do that!_

To the soul reaper, she said, "Gimme the sword, soul reaper! We'll try your plan!"

The soul reaper smiled grimly up at Ichigo. "Not 'soul reaper'," he said. "I am Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh… Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meetchya," Ichigo said, smiling back. "Let's pray this won't be… our last meeting."

The hollow howled again. "The hollow's coming! We must hurry," Rukia said. Ichigo grabbed his sword and placed the tip at her fast-beating heart. "Ready?

"Yes." Ichigo said the word simply and without fear. Rukia pushed his blade in, piercing Ichigo all the way through with a determined look in his onyx eyes. There was a boom of energy, shocking the hollow into stillness. Dust and dirt were swirling around his prey, blocking his view. Oh, well. The hollow roared and reached back an arm to attack… Only to have it sliced off.

The hollow turned and saw another soul reaper, this one female… with orange hair… and a sword as long as her body was tall. Ichigo stared somberly at the hollow as Rukia stared in shock at Ichigo.

"No," he said, confused. "I meant for only half… I have lost all of my powers…" _And this sensation, _he thought, _like before… I could not sense the hollow's presence… And I heard it as through some unseen filter… Why did I not realize this earlier?! My senses were being jammed by an incredible force! But he was the source of it! _

Ichigo and the hollow charged each other.

_That room was full of spirit energy… From HIM. That was what confused my senses! Never have I heard of a human who could see a soul reaper! Never have I seen a human break a binding spell! The _zanpakutou _responds to dark force by changing shape… Never have I seen it so huge! _

Ichigo pulled back her sword before swinging it in front of her. She sliced off one of the hollow's legs, causing it to scream in pain and wobble on one foot. "THAT'S FOR ATTACKING MY FAMILY…" Ichigo screamed, "YOU FISH-FACED FREAK!"

_What in the world… _

Ichigo jumped up and swung her sword down, slicing the hollow in half. With a final scream, the hollow disappeared.

…_IS this child?_

_Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki: 15 Years Old_

_Hair: Orange_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Occupation…_

_**HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT/SOUL REAPER** _

* * *

**_A/N: Hi, everyone... Sorry we haven't been updating! Kaiki decided to rewrite her entire story, and has been working on that. I'm currently trying to finish up high school, and have been fighting my damn writer's block (GO DIE IN HELL, YOU BLOODY BITCH! Dx)... But I will try to finish _MI _and have been writing my _DRRR! _fanfic when I have the time (I know I said I wouldn't continue it, but... Well, I just love Izaya soooo much!). I have my _DRRR! _story saved at school, so I won't be publishing any more chapters for it for at least another week... but look forward to it~! Anywho, about this story... Well, there are a ton of AU stories of the GS characters, but I haven't found a complete, canon-following one, so I decided to write one! :D (If you know of one, or have writen one, tell me!~ I would love to read it!) Anyway, minor characters that never show up again (Like the punks in the begining), I'm keeping the same, as I don't want to go through and change too much (one lazy writer, here, folks!). If you watch the anime, you will notice this is slightly different. I don't want to go through and watch it for the fourth time (again, lazy!), so I'm going off of the manga, which I have the first six volumes of, and the rest at my local public library (great places~!)! It's much easier to read then type, than it is to watch, pause, type, and repeat. So, now that I have explained myself, I hope you enjoyed this! (WARNING: I will up date this when I feel like writing it, so don't expect regular updates. Oh, and I will be posting it chapter-by-chapter as it appears in the manga, so each chapter will get long) _**


End file.
